Dewey County, South Dakota
Dewey County is a county located in the U.S. state of South Dakota. As of the 2010 census, the population was 5,301. It's county seat is Timber Lake. It was created in 1883 and was named for William P. Dewey, Territorial surveyor-general from 1873 to 1877. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (5.85%) is water. Almost the entire county lies in the Cheyenne River Indian Reservation. The balance of the county, along its extreme northern county line, lies in the Standing Rock Indian Reservation. It is one of five South Dakota counties that lie entirely on Indian reservations. Townships The county is divided into two areas of unorganized territory: North Dewey and South Dewey. Major highways * U.S. Highway 212 * South Dakota Highway 20 * South Dakota Highway 63 * South Dakota Highway 65 Adjacent counties * Corson County, South Dakota - north * Walworth County, South Dakota - northeast * Potter County, South Dakota - east * Sully County, South Dakota - southeast * Stanley County, South Dakota - south * Ziebach County, South Dakota - west Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 5,972 people, 1,863 households, and 1,386 families residing in the county. The population density was 3 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 2,133 housing units at an average density of 1 per square mile (0/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 74.16% Native American, 24.15% White, 0.03% Black or African American, 0.12% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.07% from other races, and 1.42% from two or more races. 0.85% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 14.2% were of German ancestry according to Census 2000. 84.6% spoke English and 14.4% Dakota as their first language. There were 1,863 households out of which 43.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.90% were married couples living together, 22.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.60% were non-families. 22.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.15 and the average family size was 3.66. In the county, the population was spread out with 38.90% under the age of 18, 9.00% from 18 to 24, 27.20% from 25 to 44, 16.60% from 45 to 64, and 8.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 26 years. For every 100 females there were 95.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $23,272, and the median income for a family was $24,917. Males had a median income of $21,522 versus $18,777 for females. The per capita income for the county was $9,251. About 29.80% of families and 33.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 37.70% of those under age 18 and 28.50% of those age 65 or over. The county's per-capita income makes it one of the poorest counties in the United States. Cities and towns 2010 United States Census population See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Dewey County, South Dakota References Category:Dewey County, South Dakota Category:Established in 1883 Category:Counties of South Dakota